


What’s Your Name?

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Distrust, Fae Logan, Flirting, Foreshadowing, M/M, Patton works at a Daycare, Protective Remy, Remy owns a coffee shop where the names of the drinks are iconic references or insults, Sarcasm out the wazoo, Virgil is a college art major, Virgil is a suspicious boi, based off of a tumblr prompt, because why not?, coffee shop AU, lots of flirting, lunch with Patton, pastshadowing(?), phonecall, there is quite a bit of foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Barista fae Logan tries to figure out the name of cute coffee lover VirgilOR: Virgil is a suspicious boi, and Logan is done*tm*
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, The Critic/ Sleep- Remy Sander/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 66
Kudos: 128





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I started, and I hope you like it!

Everyone knows that the supernatural exist. Some just, don’t accept it. The ‘creatures of the night’, as they have been deemed, are still rather reclusive, so they might hide their features to blend in with society better. This is why most don’t believe that the supernatural are real, despite others proudly showing off their features. People would rather choose to believe that they are a singular species in the universe. 

And then there are people like Virgil. Virgil has believed that all of the supernatural are very real ever since he found out that his best friend is a Sandman at the tender age of 6. 

Now, Virgil loves Remy and would never think that he would do something to harm him on purpose, but after he woke up with his friend weaving images of glittery golden bunnies dancing around, he made sure to do his research into all things supernatural. He even used to daydream about a handsome fae prince saving him from grade school bullies. 

Virgil is no longer six though. He has long since outgrown those particular daydreams, and has since become suspicious and cautious of everyone, especially the supernatural. 

Virgil is now in an art major in college. Remy was Virgil’s roommate for a while, before he decided to drop out and open his own coffee shop. 

‘Bitchin’ Brews’ has been open for only a total of three months, but has quickly became the biggest hangout off campus. 

Virgil just got done with the last of his midterms, and decided to pay Remy a visit. Unfortunately, it was not Remy who was behind the counter. 

‘This must be the new guys Rem was telling me about. Huh, he’s kinda hot...’

Virgil shook off his thoughts and walked up to the counter. 

“Salutations and welcome to Bitchin Brews. Have you occupied this establishment before?” The hot barista turns out to also speak very proper and sounds really smart. 

“Uhh, yeah. My best friend owns the place? Do you know where he is?”

“Ah, if you mean Remy, he has gone off to woe a potential boyfriend. Would you like me to leave him a message?”

Virgil shook his head and looked at the menu board. “I was just wanting to catch up, but I can do it later. For not, may I get a ‘Damnit Karen’, with extra whip cream?”

The barista smirked, and then nodded. “Of course. Can I have your name?”

Virgil was instantly on alert. ‘Yeah, so even if this guy turns out to not be supernatural, better safe then sorry!’

“You may not have my name, but you may call me Anxiety.”

The barista’s expression instantly changed. Gone was the self satisfied smirk, in was a look of anger and frustration. 

“No. Your real name.”

‘Ha! Gotcha.’

“Sorry Mr. Fae,” Virgil said, shaking his head at a now open mouthed barista. “I said you can call me Anxiety. That is all you are getting. Now, my coffee please?”

The barista clenched his jaw and started making the drink. Virgil decided to take note of his appearance as he does that.

The barista was certainly good looking, with straight black hair, squared black glasses, and a lean yet muscular form. 

The barista handed Virgil his cup whilst Virgil was still checking him out. The guy raised an eyebrow but smirked. 

“You give me your name I’ll give you my number.”

Virgil just grabbed his coffee and rolled his eyes while trying to fight his blush. 

“Nice try, but no deal. Tell Remy Anxiety stopped by, he’ll know what you mean. Bye bye now.” Virgil gave a two finger solute before walking out the door. 

The barista eyes followed Virgil’s silhouette until he was gone. ‘Hmm, well that was interesting. He was definitely very aesthetically appeasing, and seems to have a good bout of intelligence. I will most definitely be getting his name. This could be fun...’


	2. Coffee, Cafes, and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks with Remy, and Virgil tells Patton about his encounter. Remy and Virgil also have a very interesting phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally projected my best friend and I’s dynamic onto Remy and Virgil’s dynamic, incase anyone is wondering why they act like they do!
> 
> A super mega thank you to winterknight1087! They give me ideas on Remy’s partners and certain plot points for this chapter, including the bit about why Logan got a job working for Remy!

Logan had just finished restocking the sugar racks when Remy came busting through the door. 

“What’s up bitches? Your favorite insomniatic slut is here and just got two cuties to love and cherish!”

Remy sat on the counter and Logan handed Remy his specialty coffee, totally not trying to butter him up or anything. 

“Ah, my favorite employer. You have returned. So, how did your romantic endeavors go? Was my guess of woe correct?” Logan asked, watching Remy take a big gulp of his drink the sigh. 

“Nope! It was what onderful! He was so sweet, likes cartoons, and even helps people! He’s an angel. I’ve been friends with him since middle school, and we were just catching up. His boyfriend is just like him, and we were actually partners in a few classes when I was still in college. We all met at the park and then went for brunch. I commented on how they look like such a happy couple and I wish I could have that, and then they invited me to join in their relationship! They both confessed to liking me and long story short, I am now in a polygamous relationship with my childhood friend Critic and my psychology partner Emile!”

“Wow.” Logan said, looking faintly surprised. “I’m impressed. You got two boyfriends and I didn’t even manage to get his name.”

Remy whipped around and hopped off the counter. He set down his drink and leaned over the counter with his chin atop his hands. 

“So Logie,” Remy smirked, “whose the guy? You told me that you pride yourself on being able to make people trust you enough to get names from them without using your fae magic. That’s the whole reason you wanted this job. Well, aside from having the privilege of working for me, of course.” 

Logan nodded. “I know. People typically throw their names at me way too trustingly, but I don’t think he trusts very easily. It’s a shame, he is extremely aesthetically appeasing. I even tried to non-magically charm him and it still didn’t work. He definitely has walls.”

Remy nods like he understands, but the smirk has yet to leave his face. 

“Ooo, so Logan, who’s the hottie that evaded you and your flirting? Was he a regular?”

Logan shook his head. “I’ve never seen him before but he said he knows you.” 

Remy raises his eyebrow and takes a sip of his drink. 

“The name he gave me was Anxiety.”

“SPPPTTHTT!” Remy spewed out coffee. Logan looked alarmed, but Remy more so. 

“No shit?! He visited? And I missed it? You think he’s hot? Oh, oh Logan. I’ve known Anx my whole life, he’s like a little brother. All I can say is good luck. And be patient.”

Logan wipes up the mess and responds. “I shall take your words into consideration. I’ll admit, I got frustrated because he has been the first to give me a false name, and I really wanted his name, but if it takes time for me to break down his walls it shall be time well spent.”

Remy nods and a very serious look passed over his face. He grabs Logan by the tie, pulling, and Logan is so startled he drops his rag. 

“It will be time well spent because if you even so much as accidentally put too much foam into his ‘Damnit Karen’, I will fire you in more ways then one. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly.” Logan said while straitening his tie. He then got an idea.

“Say Remy, what did you say his name was again?”

Remy tilts his head. 

“Anxiety?”

“No, you called him by another name.”

Remy thought for a moment the made an ‘o’ with his mouth. 

“Anx? Yeah, that’s just a childhood nickname I gave-“

Remy looks at Logan slightly disappointingly and crosses his arms. 

“...him. And if you want his true name, you can make him trust you enough to get it without using your magic. And if you try with any of your tricks, keep in mind that I know just what type of paralyzing nightmares to send your way.”

Logan blinked and picked up his rag. Despite his particular stand as a fae, he does not like people to know of it, and he does not like to use his magic on people. 

However, Remy knows of Logan’s standing and magical capabilities, and is the only person that can truly intimidate Logan. 

“I can tell that Anxiety is very close to you. And you are extremely protective of him. I never had any intentions of using magic on him, and if anything, that decision has just been solidified.”

Remy looked satisfied with that response. He started to walk away, and in a burst of nervous energy, recklessness, and perhaps a slight death wish, Logan called out. 

“Remy, wait.”

Remy turned around and raised his eyebrow. 

“Yes?”

Logan swallowed and adjusted his glasses. 

“I promise I will never use magic on him unless I have your permission and his consent, but I was wondering if you would mind if I... try to get his name using different tactics?”

Remy crosses his arms and steps forward. “What tactics?”

“... uhh, well, charming him? If that is approvable.”

Remy swiped his hand over his face and huffed out a laugh. Then the laugh got stronger and he flopped into the nearest chair. 

“So let me get the stra- let me get this gay, you want my permission to flirt with my little brother?”

“Yes...?”

Remy rolled his eyes. “For such a smart person, you are a complete dumbass. Do you remember when I told you about one of my friends that I basically adopted and we were roommates before I opened up shop?”

“Yes, you told me that we would be a cute couple and your ‘otp’ ?”

“Uhuh, the friend is Anxiety.”

Logan’s mouth dropped open in shock. Remy shook his head, still chuckling. 

“Yes, I give you permission to flirt.”

“Thank you Remy. Would you like me to keep you updated? I could ‘spill the tea’ as you say.”

“Oh, absolutely! Now, excuses me, I have a brother to call and get his side of the story. And we are going to talk afterwards too, so don’t go to far! I’m sure you want to know if he finds you hot too.”

Logan finished up an order and smirked. “Oh, he does.”

Remy walked to his office and laughed. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

-_-_-_-

Virgil left Bitchin’ Brews, he headed straight to Sunshine Daycare. 

‘Alright, so, Patton gets off at 12, five minutes. He can give me advice...’

Virgil stood beside the entrance, and waited. Patton exited, saw Virgil, and ran to him. 

“Virgil! Hi! What are you doing here?” Patton asked while hugging him. 

“Hey Pat. I was wondering if you wanna have lunch together? I kinda want to talk to you about a few things...”

Patton nodded and looped his arm through Virgil’s. “Sounds perfect. Let’s go to The Mindpalace Cafe and chat!”

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, Virgil cleared his throat. 

“Ok, so, I wanted to talk to you and get advice about this thing that happened this morning. I went to go see Remy, but he was not there. There was the really attractive barista, and he told me Remy was out, getting a boyfriend or something.”

Patton nodded along, but was slightly confused. 

“Ok I get that, but I don’t understand what’s wrong?”

“Well... he’s fae. He asked for my name, got upset when I said Anxiety, and completely blanched when I called him out on being fae.”

Patton instantly became concerned. He grabbed Virgil’s arm, started checking his pulse. 

“Did he enchant you? Your pulse is normal, but did he? Is that what this is about? I’m so sorry Virgil, I can’t believe this happened aga-“

Virgil leaned over and pressed his hand to Patton’s mouth. 

“No, nothing like that. He didn’t enchant me or anything, he just got a bit frustrated with me for not giving my name.”

Removing his hand and seeing that Patton’s still confused, he continued. 

“I need you thoughts and advice because... he flirted with me to get my name. No enchant, regular flirting. I didn’t give it to him, of course, but how do I go back? That’s my favorite coffee shop, Remy is there, you are laughing. Why are you laughing?”

Patton composed himself and shook his head. “Virgil, sweetie, as one of your best friends I say this to you with the upmost respect... you’re kind of stupid.”

Virgil looked as insulted as he felt. 

“Please don’t be offended Verge, I just don’t understand your problem. A person you find attractive, flirted with you, didn’t enchant or take advantage of you in anyway, and only got slightly offended. I see nothing wrong.”

Virgil couldn’t believe his ears. He rubbed his forehead, trying not to groan aloud. 

“Seriously Pat? I’m anxious about everything! I don’t trust the fae, and I don’t know if I can trust the barista. How can I go to Remy’s if I can’t trust the person who works there?”

Patton pondered that. After a few moments, he held up a hand. 

“Oh! I know!”

“Yes Patton?”

“Talk to Remy. If he has done nothing wrong, simply ask Remy if you think it would be wise to stay in contact with the cute barista. He will understand your concerns.”

Virgil was amazed. He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve and looked up. 

“That’s great advice! Uhhh, I should have thought of it.”

Giggling, Patton patted Virgil on the head. “It’s ok, here’s a Patton pat. At least we get lunch!”

After lunch, Patton and Virgil parted. Virgil heads to his dorm, and his phone rings as soon as he shuts the door. 

“Remy? Hey! What’s up?”

“Bitch, how the hell am I supposed to know? You never talk to me anymore!”

“Hey, don’t blame me, I came by today, and you weren’t there.”

Remy sighed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was at a brunch. Speaking of, do you remember Critic?”

Virgil removed his boots and jumped onto his bed. 

“The Critic you wanted to ask to prom but chickened out? Both years?”

“Yes you asshole. That Critic. I thought I said we were never to mention that again?”

“No, you said you wouldn’t. I just got more ice cream for you.”

“ALRIGHT! Enough about that, anyways, the reason I asked was because I am now dating Critic and his boyfriend Emile.”

“The sa-“

“Yes! That Emile.”

Virgil laughed. “Alright, congrats dude! I’ll give them the brother talk next time I see them.”

“No, please don’t. Changing subject, what happened when you came to the shop?”

Taking a deep breath, Virgil prepared himself. “Well, I met your barista. He’s fae. And he asked for my name.”

“What happened? He didn’t do anything wrong, did he?” Remy asked, knowing full well what happened but still getting ready to commit murder if Virgil said yes. 

“No no, nothing like that. He was a bit frustrated that I gave a fake name, but other than that everything seemed fine. I just don’t know what to do. He’s really attractive, but he’s also fae, and he works for you...”

Remy huffed out a laugh. “So, you think he’s attractive?”

“Really? That’s what you got? That I think he’s hot?”

“Yep!” Remy responded, popping the p. 

Rolling his eyes, Virgil decided to take Patton advice. “Yes, but I’m not sure I can trust him. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I don’t think I could continue to go to Bitchin’ Brews if I can’t trust the barista.”

“Verge, I’ve talked to him. I already knew about the meeting. He was a bit irked having not gotten your name, but that’s just because you were the first person to not freely give it to him. He has already swore to never enchant anyone at my shop, and he told me that he will never use any magic on you unless you ask first. It is up to you, but I think he’s a good guy.”

Virgil sighed, relieved and grateful for the good report. 

“Oh, and one other thing,” Remy said, smirk evident in his voice. “He finds you hot as well.”

Virgil groaned and Remy laughed. They continued talking until around six, when Virgil was promptly told to, “go get some damn food in you, ya twig!”

Virgil eventually went to bed, and had decided that he would give the cute barista a chance, but definitely make him work for the name.


	3. Meme Coffee and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan flirt, Virgil give Critic and Emile the brother talk, and we finally meet Patton’s boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari_The_Storyteller’s comment made me come up with some of the dialogue in this chapter, so thank you!  
> Everyone go praise @winterknight1087, because if it wasn’t for them and some very helpful ideas, I probably wouldn’t have finished this chapter 😅

Virgil woke up to the sound of ‘Mr. Sandman’ by The Chordettes. 

“Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum-“

“Hey Remy, what’s up?” Virgil answered his phone, still sleep deprived and trying to make up for it.

“Gurl, wake up! It’s almost 10:30, and you have to be here by 11 for a brunch to meet my new baes!”

Virgil shot up at Remy’s words. “When the hell was this planned?”

“Around 9 last night when Emile, Critic, and I all did a group call. They want to see you. So get your skinny behind here now!”

Remy hung up and Virgil threw his phone on the bed while frantically running around his dorm, trying to find something to wear. 

Once dressed, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and booked it all the way to Bitchin’ Brews. 

The clock on the wall above the counter said 10:45. ‘Huh, new record.’

The hot barista from yesterday is staring at Virgil. “Salutations. You just couldn’t wait to see me, hmm?”

Virgil was bended over, catching his breath. But he still found the strength to flip the barista off. 

He heard a slight chuckle, then Remy exploded out of the office. He ran to Virgil and scooped him up. 

“Anxie! You came! And in record time, what did you do, run the whole way here?”

Virgil struggled out of Remy’s embrace, and then nodded. 

“Yes you dumbass! And I still can’t breath, so no hugging!”

Remy walked backwards with his hands in the air, a sign of surrender. 

“Fine fine. Now, Emile and Critic will be here at 11:25, so you have a little while to fix your hair and choose your drink!”

Virgil almost smacked him. “Bitch, the whole reason I ran here was because you said they would be here at 11!”

Remy, with no apparent fear of death, walked up to Virgil and whispered in his ear. 

“Yes, I lied. But now you can flirt with your future boyfriend! Have fun!”

Before Virgil could reach up to properly strangle Remy, Remy rushes off to his office. “Order you anything babe. It’s on the house.” 

Virgil scowls, and Remy’s giggles can still be heard after he shut the door. 

Virgil turns to the barista, who raises his eyebrow. 

“So Babe, what will it be?”

Virgil points threateningly at the barista and stalks over. Which, in all honesty, would have been a lot more intimidating if Virgil’s hair wasn’t a mess of a mop and his breathing wasn’t still off. 

“Don’t even with me right now. That is not my name, so don’t call me that. I barely allow Rem to call me that!”

The barista crossed his arms a leaned forwards. “Oh? So are you going to tell me your name then?”

“Yes.” 

The barista blinked. “Really?” He asked, tilting his head. Logan didn’t entirely believe the suspicion stranger, but if Anxiety was willing to drop the whole, ‘I-don’t-find-you-attractive-and-am-keeping-my-name-to-myself’ charade, Logan would gladly say he was wrong. 

Violently rolling his eyes, Virgil sighs. “No, but you can call me Anx. One ‘Fuck You Frappe’ please.”

Shaking his head, Logan set to making the drink and thinking. Remy gave him permission to flirt, and he is going to use that permission to his full advantage. 

Once Logan is done with the drink, he holds it out and sees an opportunity. He smirks, pulls the drink back at the last second, and intertwines his and Virgil’s fingers instead. 

Virgil, who just fixed his hair and calmed down, was now more red then the pepper decorated bean bag Remy insisted was a necessary seat. 

“How about this pretty boy. You tell me your name, and I’ll take you out on a date.”

Virgil pulls his hand away and holds it up to his chest. He glares at Logan, but isn’t able to put much heat into his gaze, because it is all in his cheeks. 

“Nope. Nuhu, no way. Not gonna happen.” He also shakes his head, as if to drive the point home. 

The barista looks unconvinced, and Virgil gets an idea. 

“So, What is YOUR name?”

Logan stare at Virgil, dumbfounded. ‘That’s new.’

“No. I am not telling you my name until you tell me yours. I asked first.”

Virgil scofts, pitting his hand on his hip. “Well, I’m obviously going to learn yours first.” 

Logan leans close to Virgil, and smirks. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Now hand me my frappe, I need a drink.” 

Logan gave Virgil the frappe, but grabbed his hand when he turned to leave. 

“How about a wager than? If I learn your name first, you go out on a date with me. And if you learn my name first...” 

Logan pauses, and then gets a sad look across his face. “I know what you would want. If you learn my name first, I’ll leave you alone.” 

Logan looks extremely crestfallen, and Virgil realizes that he doesn’t want that. Blushing, he blurts out...

“Or you could give me your number.” 

Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth, and stared at the barista. 

Logan stared back, openmouthed, then slowly started to smirk. 

“Oh, so now you want my number?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes than huffed a breath. “I just... don’t despise you company and wouldn’t mind keeping it, but if you don’t want me to have it...”

“No!” Logan rushes out. “That’s not what I meant. But a number does seem like a rather weak prize, so how about we exchange numbers now, and I will grant you one magical wish that I am capable of preforming?”

It was Virgil’s turn to stare openmouthed. A fae wish was nothing to take lightly. The fae hated being indebted to people, and could grant the wisher anything they desired, without the trickery that comes with genies. 

Logan smirked and tapped Virgil’s chin with his finger, making Virgil snap his mouth closed. 

“So... do we have a deal? First person to find out the others name and call them by it wins?”

Virgil was thoughtful for a moment or two, then nodded. 

“Deal.”

As soon as the two shook hands, they shivered from magic entering them. A dark blue rope of magic intertwined with a deep purple rope, sealing the two together then poofing away in a burst of glitter before evaporating. 

Virgil and Logan stared at eachother, and then someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Virgil whirled around, wrenching his hand from Logan as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar... in a cookie factory. And his pants were down. And on fire. Virgil looked up at the balking couple standing in the doorway. 

“Pat, Jan, hi! How are you doing, how long have you been standing there? Please don’t be mad!” Virgil rambles out while rushing up and hugging them both. 

Patton squeezed Virgil while trying not to squeal, and Janus hugged Virgil while glaring at Logan. 

“Hey kiddo! How have you been? I’m guessing you took my advice from yesterday.” Patton giggled then skipped over to the counter. 

Virgil stared at Patton, trying his best to communicate ‘please shut up, please no more, please drop it’. 

Janus clasped Virgil on the shoulder, and Virgil realized he was mentally begging the wrong person. 

With a smile bordering on simply bearing teeth, Janus started leading Virgil towards the counter and Patton. 

“Why would we be mad? Is there someone who deserves our anger? You always told us how much you distrust fae, and would never make a deal with them, so should I take this gentleman outside for a chat?”

Janus spoke in a calm and even tone, almost light, but his expression was becoming murderous. 

“Nope! No, no need for a chat, communication is all good on my part! You were watching so you know that we were just basically...” Virgil trailed off, looking for the right word to describe the interaction without making Janus turn Mr. Hyde. 

“Flirting!” Patton suppled. Virgil stutters, and Remy walks out of his office where he was watching the whole interaction on the cameras. 

“Before you even try to deny it, you were flirting, I was watching.”

Virgil pauses to process that amount of betrayal. 

Taking advantage of Virgil’s silence, Janus turned to Logan. 

“So you made a deal to find out my purple friends true name, hmm? And just why would you do that? Running out of victims to enchant?”

“Deceit, drop it.” Remy growls out. Typically Remy and Janus were super close knit friends, but Remy will not stand for someone insulting his employees. 

“No no, it’s fine. Deceit is clearly close with Anx, and I can understand his worries from Anx’s reservations.” Logan then turns to Deceit and looks him straight in the eyes, holding contact. 

“I want Anx’s true name because I find him immensely attractive, and he holds wonderfully intriguing conversations with me. I am willing to work for his name though, and I already have Remy’s permission to court him, may I have both of y’alls?”

Janus looked faintly impressed at Logan’s ability to hold his own. Virgil was glaring at Remy, who apparently ‘gave permission?’ Like, what the fuck?!

Patton looked extremely pleased with this whole ordeal, and grabbed Logan’s hand to shake it. 

“Well, you seem like a wonderfully sweet person who cares for my little Anxie immensely after only knowing him for a short time, so you have my blessing! My names Patton, by the way. I’m a Cupid!”

Janus facepalmed while Logan just smiled, not looking the least bit surprised. Rolling his eyes, Janus decided to go ahead and cede. 

“If you are enough for Remy and my boyfriend, then I guess I can tolerate you. My name is Janus, and I am a Gorgonial Shapeshifter. Which, before you ask, means I can only turn into snake like creatures.” Patton releases Logan hand and Janus immediately grabs and squeezes it. Hard. 

“And if you ever so much as spill a bit of coffee onto his hand, I will kill you.”

Janus looked calm, Logan looked unnerved, Patton looked exasperated, Virgil was trying to compute the last 10 minutes and looked confused, and Remy was staring at the door that just opened. 

“Emile! Critic! Hey babes, how are y’all feeling? Ready to meet my friends?”

They walked forwards in almost synchronize steps, and Critic tilted his head. 

“Why do I feel like I just walked into the peace after the Cold War?”

“Because you basically did. Hey Critic, Hey Emile. Find any new interesting emotions?” Janus asked, trying to keep the delicate peace. 

“Yeah! Right now those two are giving off a mixture of pinning, anxiety, want, fear, and curiosity.” Emile said while waggling his finger back and forth between Virgil and Logan. 

Everyone blanched, staring at the two, and Logan asked, “How?~”

Critic spoke up to explain, since Emile ran into Remy’s arms and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Emile is a Animi Motus Siren. Animi Motus means emotions in Latin, so he is basically a Siren that adheres specifically to emotions.”

“Wow,” Virgil said, “no wonder you are the top student therapist!”

Emile nodded but looked a little shy. “Yeah, my gift can sure come in handy! Now, how about some coffee!”

“But of course. Salutations, welcome to Bitchin’ Brews, what would you like to drink?”

After ordering, everyone sat down at the ‘King Arthur’ table, as it has been dubbed. Logan walks over with a tray full of drinks to pass out. 

“Fre Shavacado Macchiato for Remy, Dropped Croissant Cappuccino for Critic, Five Gum Feeling Frappe for Emile, Oovoo Javer Americano for Patton, Fuck You Frappe for Janus, and a Damn It Karen latte for my favorite nameless emo.” 

Once Logan was all done passing out drinks, Remy told him to sit down, and the only seat available was next to Virgil. How peculiar. 

Emile took a sip of his drink and beamed. “This is amazing! You did a very good job! Oh, and his name i~” 

“NOOO!” Virgil screamed, almost lunging over the table. Emile looked slightly terrified, Critic looked suspicious, and everyone else just looked amused. 

“Emile, please, for Remy’s sanity, please just refer to me as the nickname Princey gave me.”

Tilting his head and taking a long sip of his drink, Emile nodded. 

“Ok Anxiety, but why?”

Virgil collapses back in his seat, and Logan leans forward and looks rather smug. “Because if I find out his name first, he has to go on a date with me.”

Critic looked at everyone’s expression of various joyous exasperation, and says, “Well in that case...” 

“No please Critic don’t!” Virgil cried.  
“Babes, maybe later. Give Anx a little chance.” Remy smiled.  
“Now now, don’t be like Jerry and let Tom out of the bag!” Emile referenced.  
“OH BOI! OH BOI! OH BOI! OH BO~” Patton bounced.  
“SSSSSSSSILENCE!!” Janus hissed.  
Logan simply placed his hands over his ears and waited. 

Once everyone calmed down and Critic finished laughing, Janus question Logan on what he was doing. 

“I’m simply making it fair. I would appreciate any hints, and I would give hints in return, but for someone to outright tell me on the day the bet was made would be cruel.”

Logan immediately moved down two names on Janus’s hit list by giving that response, and everyone gave nods of approval. 

Even Virgil looked greatful. ‘Maybe he really is a good guy...’

“Anxiety is named after a Roman Poet!” Emile and Remy called out, almost at the same time. Virgil looks deeply offended and turns to Logan. Logan simply nods and says, “Interesting. My name is shared with a superhero.” Virgil smiled at Logan, and then Patton giggled. 

“Well, I think you need a nickname, because I don’t know how long I can hear Anxie call you, ‘the hot barista’ and not tell you his name.”

Virgil banged his head against the table to keep from strangling Patton, and Logan rubbed his head. 

“There there, don’t fret. I’m flattered.” 

Virgil leaned into Logan’s touch for all of 3 seconds before swatting his hand away and hoping no one noticed. 

Everyone noticed. 

“How about... Logic? Because he is like, the smartest freaking person I ever met and can win a debate while sleeping. And I say this from personal experience!” 

The table laughed at Remy’s words, then looked at an extremely smug Logan. 

“So how about it, Logic?”

Logan thought for a second, then nodded. “That name is quite satisfactory.”

“Hey guys, why don’t we play truth or dare to get to know eachother better!” Emile suggested. 

“That sounds fun babes, but why not 2 truths and a lie?”

“Because Logic is fae, obviously.” Critic explained. 

“Damn it Remy! How many people did you tell?”

Remy stared at Logan with an expression that so clearly said ‘bitch please’. 

“Asshole, don’t blame me for you being a dumbass. You are hella obvious. Plus, you aren’t wearing the hat so your ears are showing.” 

Logan gasped, felt at his ears, then looked pissed. But at himself, not Remy. 

“A game sounds like an awesome idea!” Patton, was still bouncing and seemed to be getting worse from the coffee. Janus shook his head in fondness and took the cup away from Patton, which resulted in a bit of whining, chiding, a kiss, and Patton holding a cookie in each hand. 

Rolling his eyes and muttering something about Janus being whipped, Virgil said, “Well, now we know every one so~”

“Wait!” Logan called out, and everyone turns to stare at him. 

“Since you all told me what you are, I find it is only fair to inform you that I am a...”

Logan trails off, clearly thinking about something before clearing his throat to continue. 

“I am a High Fae.” 

There was a collective gasp, and Remy looked betrayed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “It’s not exactly something I boast. It’s really barely different from being Midten Fae.”

“Of course, other than the fact that you are of noble decent.” Janus rolled his eyes. 

“I... prefer not to dwell on that. Anyways, Anx?”

Virgil, dragged out of his spiral about Logic by his words, shook his head to clear it. 

“Also, before we start the game, I would like to inform Critic and Emile that I am Remy’s little brother, also basically his protector, and while I may only be human, I also happen to be best friends with a dramatic prince who like to show me the proper way to play with swords and knives.” 

Logan wondered who this prince was, and why everyone found that remark so funny. 

“Basically, all good things, all good here. And I don’t want to hear your intentions, please spare me~”

Remy walked over and smacked his hand over Virgil’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Now, who wants to play truth or dare?”  
...

“OW, DAMN IT ASSHOLE, YOU BIT ME!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s some truth and dares y’all want in the next chapter?? I hope you liked it! 💜

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, comment with theories of what happens next! I’ll credit you of course, I just want readers input on how the story should go! 💜


End file.
